fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
3 Month Continuous Special World Aikatsu! Cup
|direct = BlackJack56 |epis = 12 episodes |op = START DASH SENSATION ~End of Heisei. Ver |ed = Aikatsu Melody! |pre = Aikatsu Friends! Shining Jewels |suc = All Aikatsu! Chronicle }} |Sankagetsu Renzoku Supesharu ワールドアイカツカップ}} is a Japanese idol anime mini-series based on Sunrise's Aikatsu metaseries featuring cast members from past installments. It will air on July 4, 2019 on TV Tokyo affiliate stations. Plot List of World Aikatsu! Cup episodes It's summer and with all the 12 Jeweling Dresses assembled, the miracle of the world has occurred. But then, 32 more jewels have been scattered around the world, from Europe to Africa, across the Pacific through the Middle East, and throughout the Caribbean and the Americas. All that could only mean one thing... The World Aikatsu! Cup is near! With the era of Reiwa just beginning, the big event is about to start. But will it end history, or will it usher in a new beginning? Now's the time to shine brighter than ever! Choose our own future!! Characters ''Fiji Representatives * |友希 あいね}} ''Voiced by Matsunaga Akane '' Aine is a high school first year who belongs to Star Harmony Academy's idol division. A bright and positive girl with a kind heart, making friends is her specialty. In her second year of middle school, she formed the Friends Pure Palette with Minato Mio. Having won that year's Diamond Friends Cup, they became Diamond Friends, the apex of the Friends world. Aine serves as the muse of her own brand, Sugar Melody. As such, she is the possessor of the Diamond Jeweling Dress. * |湊みお}} ''Voiced by Kido Ibuki '' Mio is a high school first year who belongs to Star Harmony Academy's idol division. With her extraordinary fashion sense, she serves as both the designer and muse of her own brand, Material Color. Although she's a top idol who has been active since childhood, it was only after meeting Aine and forming Pure Palette did Mio fulfill her dream of becoming Diamond Friends. She possesses the Sapphire Jeweling Dress. * |蝶乃舞花}} ''Voiced by Miyama Karen '' Maika is a high school first year who belongs to Star Harmony Academy's idol division. A passionate girl who loves festivals, Maika has good reflexes and her specialty is her sharp dancing. She also enjoys popularity as a model, and serves as the muse of her favorite brand, Dancing Mirage and as such, she possesses the Amethyst Jeweling Dress. She formed the Friends Honey Cat with Hinata Ema. * |日向エマ}} ''Voiced by Ninomiya Yui '' Ema is a high school second year who belongs to Star Harmony Academy's idol division. A year older than Aine and the others, she is a reliable big sister figure who juggles lacrosse and being an idol. A great singer with an outstanding sense of rhythm, Ema formed the Friends Honey Cat with Maika Chono. She serves as the muse of her own brand, Colorful Shake and the possessor of the Topaz Jeweling Dress. Japan Representatives * |星宮いちご}} Voiced by Morohoshi Sumire (speaking voice), Waka from STAR☆ANIS (singing voice) The cheerful, hard-working protagonist of the anime storyline for the first two seasons. She's a first year student in Starlight Academy's junior high branch, and later moves up to second year in Episode 26, and third year in Episode 51. In Episode 74, she graduates from Starlight Academy's junior high branch, and enters the high school branch in Episode 76. Ichigo's original dream was to inherit her mother's bento takeaway shop. One day, a concert of top idol Mizuki Kanzaki left a big impression on her, and with her mother's encouragement, Ichigo began to follow her own dreams of being an idol. A cute idol, Ichigo's theme color is pink and her favorite brand is Angely Sugar, and her aura is composed of cherry blossom flowers and pink and blue bubbles. In Episode 64, her aura is upgraded,with the addition of beaded ribbons and crystal hearts decorated with flowers. In Episode 94, her aura combines with Seira's aura when they perform is idol 2wingS unit. She is a member of the idol unit Soleil, alongside Aoi and Ran. She was also a member of the temporary idol units STAR☆ANIS, Dream Star, and Aikatsu8. Ichigo is capable of performing a Constellation Appeal, and currently has five Premium Rare dresses - the Aurora Kiss Coord (Episode 9), the Star Festival Coord (Episode 49), the Mermaid Pisces Coord (Episode 64), the Angely Gemini Coord (Episode 98), and the Lilac Fairy Coord (Movie). Ichigo becomes a top idol in the Movie, following the success of her solo live, the Great Starmiya Ichigo Festival. She manages to pass Mizuki in the Aikatsu Ranking, placing 1st while Mizuki is moved down to 2nd. In Episode 125, she temporarily leaves Starlight Academy with Aoi and Ran for their nationwide "Soleil tour - Our Dream". As of this series, she possesses the Platinum Jeweling Dress. * |大空 あかり}} Voiced by Shimoji Shino (speaking voice), Ruka from STAR☆ANIS/AIKATSU☆STARS! (singing voice) Debuted in the fourth wave of the arcade game's 2014 series and Episode 76 of the anime. Three years under Ichigo, Akari is a clumsy, nervous, but resilient girl who highly admires Ichigo. Akari auditions into Starlight Academy, and makes multiple mistakes during her performance, but manages to receive a passing mark from Ichigo, allowing her to enroll into the school. Initially, her hairstyle is nearly identical to Ichigo's, but soon she cuts it after her realization that she needs to create her own story. In Episode 104, Akari becomes the 16th generation Pon-Pon Crêpe Image Girl (with the 12th, 14th, and 15th generation girls being senior idols Mizuki, Aoi, and Kii, respectively). In Episode 116, she becomes a weather girl and hosts her own show, . A cute idol, Akari's theme color is coral pink, and her favorite brand is Dreamy Crown and her aura is composed of pink and purple pansies, blue beaded ribbons, and wreaths made of the aforementioned pansies. Her Aura later changes to pink and magenta hearts in episode 135 during her performance with Madoka. She is a member of duo unit with Madoka, Skips, as well as a member of the three-person unit, Luminas. In episode 177, during the Starlight Queen Cup, she's the only one who successfully makes a Special A-rank Fever Appeal. Also, she becomes the new Starlight Queen. Akari is capable of performing a Romance Appeal and Fever Appeal and currently has five Premium Rare dresses - the Odette Swan Coord (Episode 107), the Sleeping Aurora Coord (Movie), the Thumbelina Bouquet Coord (Episode 123), the Girly Violin Coord (Episode 147) and the White Sky Veil Coord (Episode 170). As of this series, she is the possessor of the Gold Jeweling Dress. * |朝霧ちはや}} Voiced by Tomita Miyu (speaking voice), Sena from AIKATSU☆STARS! (singing voice) The main protagonist, Yume is a first year middle school student who has recently entered Four Star Academy with her best friend Koharu Nanakura with the goal of becoming part of the top idol unit, S4, a goal which came to fruition after attending the concert of S4's Hime Shiratori, of whom Yume is a big fan. While Yume's singing and dancing are still lacking, her energy and hard-work more than makes up for it. Yume also owns a hidden power that on special occasions allows her to perform above her limit, which has garnered her interest from the academy's headmaster. In Episode 3, it is revealed that before transferring to Four Star, she was a member of the volleyball club, and in Episode 12, that her parents own a confectionery shop. Yume has a complicated relationship with the leader of M4, Subaru Yuuki. While Yume initially disliked him for teasing her, such as calling her "boiled octopus" due to her red face, she quickly befriended him. A Cute type idol, her theme color is pink. After becoming part of the 26th generation S4 in Episode 50, she created her own dress brand "Berry Parfait". She's part of the Song Class. In Episode 73, she and Koharu created a new dress brand, "Rainbow Berry Parfait", which is the evolution of her previous brand. She is the seventh idol to gain star wings. Her wings of the planet is earth. She then get the 2nd in the Aikatsu Ranking. After that she got her Sun Dress in episode 96 and then become the World Top Idol after winning in the Final Tournament. As of this series, she possesses both the Earth Wings and the Silver Jeweling Dress. Friends * Ran's rival who appears to skip classes for her Net Live in the school's underground, which makes her titled as . She debuts on Episode 8 and had also participated on the arcade game's third wave campaign. On Episode 9 afterwards, she appears in minor to support Ran, Ichigo and Aoi. By October 2013, she is the official supporter for the shop of the series "Aikatsu! Official Shop". Her preferred brand is Spicy Ageha, and she is a Sexy type idol. As of this series, she possesses the Tanzanite Jeweling Dress and serves as the sole representative for Tunisia. * Debuted in the second wave of the arcade game's 2015 series. Juri is described as an idol who's stirring up a passionate wind at the academy in her quest to become a great actress. She is the daughter of famous actress Karen Kurebayashi and a well-known Spanish chef Serio Kamino, is childhood friends with Hinaki, and classmates with Akari. Juri would often take jobs when she was younger, but temporarily stopped taking offers when she realized she needed to become an actress through her own hard work rather than riding on her mother's coattails.She is a member of ,a duo unit with Hinaki.She is also a member of the three-person unit, Vanilla Chili Pepper. She is very good at memorizing lines, as she was able to know the script of her show, "Aikatsu Sensei", by heart in a short period of time. Juri also has a habit of speaking in mixed Spanish and Japanese, and flashing flamenco poses at any given moment. A sexy idol, Juri's theme color is crimson and her favorite brand is Sangria Rosa, and her aura is composed of red rose petals and glass octahedronal floral ornaments. Juri is capable of performing a Romance Appeal and currently has two Premium Rare dresses - the Rose Glass Princess Coord (Episode 110) and the Señorita Sheherazade Coord (Episode 174). As of this series, she also possesses the Spinel Jeweling Dress. She serves as the Spanish representative for the World Aikatsu! Cup. * One of the 25th S4 member in Season 1. She is two years above Yume, and Yume's favorite idol. Kind and elegant, Hime has been in the entertainment industry since she was young, earning herself experience in various fields such as modeling, dancing, and acting, but her true talent lies in singing, in which she is described as having an angelic voice. It is revealed in Episode 11 that she is sensitive to the low pressure when it is raining, causing her to become extremely lethargic. She is aware of Yume's special ability, which often leads her into confrontations with the headmaster out of concern. A Cute type idol, her theme color is pastel blue, and she is a Flower Song Class student. She is the founder of her own dress brand "My Little Heart" and as such, she is the possessor of the Palladium Jeweling Dress. She serves as the Indian representative for the World Aikatsu! Cup. Units * The delegates of Monaco formed by the two former top idols, Neo Venus Ark head Elza Forte and former Starlight Queen Kanzaki Mizuki. * An idol unit representing England (a constituent country of the United Kingdom), consisting of Sakuraba Laura, Kiriya Aoi and Kamiya Shion. * A three-person idol unit composed of Kitaooji Sakura and Amahane Madoka, and led by Futaba Aria who is Finnish. They represent Finland. * An idol unit representing Scotland (a constituent country of the United Kingdom), consisting of Toudou Yurika, Hikami Sumire, and Shirogane Lily. * A three-person unit composed of Natsuki Mikuru, Shinjou Hinaki, and Nikaidou Yuzu, who users of ViVid Kiss (the latter of which serves as the brand's muse) and Shiny Smile. * An idol quartet composed of Ichinose Kaede, Kurosawa Rin, Haruka☆Luka and Kizaki Rei. They represent America/USA (where the former and latter said hail from). * The contestant from France, born from the resurgence of SKY-GIRL, which composes of Kisaragi Tsubasa, Kasumi Mahiru and Kasumi Yozora, and the guidance of their mentor Shibuki Ran. * An idol unit consisting of FuwaFuwa Dream's two muses Hanazono Kirara and Saotome Ako, with Miyakouji Tamaki (whose preferred brand is Romance Kiss) as their third member. They represent New Zealand. * Representing Germany, they compose of image girls of famous brands, mainly Arisugawa Otome of Pop'N Popcorn and Saegusa Kii of Brain Thunder, who was also the image girl for Pon Pon Crepes. * An idol unit consisting of Himesato Maria and Kazesawa Sora. They represent Morocco. * Also known as "Ritmo de Primavera", they serve as the Italian representatives for the Cup. The members are Otoshiro Seira, Otoshiro Noeru and Nanakura Koharu. * Formed in Episode 178, the unit consists of Hoshimiya Ichigo and Oozora Akari, with Nijino Yume added during the final episodes of Aikatsu Stars! * The Hungarian representatives consisting of Neo Venus Ark student Ashida Yuri (who transferred from Four Star after her tenure in the S4 Administration) and Liszt Juli (who hails from Hungary). * Born from the local idols hailing within the Kansai region of Japan, and representing Indonesia. The unit consists of Kurisu Kokone, Fujiwara Miyabi and Doujima Nina. * Love Me Tear is the name of a brand, and a legendary idol unit, which consisted of the previous Diamond Friends Kamishiro Karen and Asuka Mirai. They represent Malaysia. *THUNDERBOLTϟ TATSULOK' Formed by travel industry ambassador Hattori Yuu, and her fellow idols Hasegawa Matsuri and Hateruma Minami, the unit became the delegates representing the Philippines. * A Friends pair with success on their world tour. They are the sexy and pop representatives for Fiji. * The reigning Diamond Friends. They are the cute and cool representatives for Fiji. * An idol unit consisting of Daichi Nono and Shirakaba Risa. They serve as the Russian representatives. *SpLasH!' A duo unit of Tachibana Michelle and Himuro Asami. Though not much is known about this group, they participated in the Special Audition in Episode 9 and appeared in several other episodes. They were given a bigger introduction during the Tristar Audition in Episode 33. As of this series, they represent China's Special Administrative Regions of Macau and Hong Kong respectively. * Shortened to as , this Friends pair consists of Ebihara Nako and Nishina Nico as they represent East Timor for the Cup. *Masquerade' Masquerade is a legendary idol unit, which disbanded many years ago. Their trademark were the masquerade masks. One of the members of Masquerade used to be the headmistress of Starlight Academy. However, the identity of ''Miya has yet to be revealed until episode 33. They serve as the Chilean delegates. * A Friends unit comprised of the Shirayuri Sisters that was formed in Episode 22 of the Friends anime. They compete for Norway. * A Friends unit comprised of Manami Marin and Shinkai Rinna. They are the delegates for Pacific island country of Tonga. * A Friends Unit comprised of Hokkaido local idols Kumano Chihori and Ayukawa Eru. They represent the Eurasian country of Kazakhstan. * A Friends Unit comprised of Okinawa's top local idols Yamahara Shiina and Shishimaru Mika. They represent the African island country of Mauritius. *'STAR☆ANIS' & Dream☆Dash STAR☆ANIS and Dream☆Dash are legendary idol units consisting of a number of former students of Starlight Academy. While STAR☆ANIS consisted of Hoshimiya Ichigo and her friends, Dream☆Dash consisted of one of Starlight's Queens Ozora Akari. *'Aikatsu Stars!' Aikatsu Stars! is one of Yotsuboshi Academy's legendary idol units. Any of the members of the group are known to have achieved the power of the legendary sun dresses. *'BEST FRIENDS!' A real life unit consisting of the voice actresses of the main characters. Listings List of Coords :See also: 3 Month Continuous Special World Aikatsu! Cup: List of coords * * * * Discography *The first opening of the season will be provided by the voice actors of the real life idol unit BEST FRIENDS!, which also voice the main four protagonists. *The ending , however, is provided by the first three protagonists of the preceding series. World Aikatsu! Cup The is an annual competition that determines the world's number one idol. Idol Aura Trivia *Although this series will air during the Reiwa period, this will be considered a continuation of the Aikatsu Friends! series as it airs immediately after episode 63. The Reiwa revival of the series is yet to be determined as it is expected to take place in October 2020. References Category:3 Month Continuous Special World Aikatsu! Cup